


The Wedding Where Everyone's Invited

by shinythegoat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, fitzsimmons family, shoping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Finally FitzSimmons can have a proper wedding where everyone's invited, Fitz' Mom, Simmons' Family, Bobbi and Hunter and finally YoYo can come!!
Relationships: Lance Hunter & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 25





	The Wedding Where Everyone's Invited

**Author's Note:**

> I reallyyyy wanted to write something where everyone got a happing ending at the end of season 7 and where FitzSimmons finally got their proper wedding so bam here we go! Also I’m aboard this Peggy FitzSimmons train so this ones for you Peggy!!!!

“He what now!?”

“He proposed.”

“To Jemma?”

“Well of course to Jemma ya idiot”

“Holy shit, hold up I gotta get Bobbi”

“He did what?!”

“He proposed”

“To Jemma!?”

“Yes to Jemma, who else!?”

Mack heard the couple bickering as they walked back to retrieve the phone and nearly laughed as he wondered how they were still together. When they finally got the phone Bobbi was the first to speak up,

“When did he propose?”

Mack answered with a sigh, “It’s complicated, he proposed in the future, originally, then something happened which caused him to propose again, but then, we had to time travel to save the world and all so it’s been a long time.”

He took his breath of relief, he had rehearsed that for so many times and was already bored of it by the fourth phone call.

“When’s the wedding” Hunter finally asked, not wanting to push the big man any more than he already had,

“August 11th”

“And the location?”

“You’ll get the location emailed to you in a couple of days, is that all?”

“Yea that’s good, thanks man”

“Yea thanks Mack, it was good to hear from you.”

“Yea, you too, see you guys soon”

Ending the call he crossed Bobbi and Hunter off the end of the list, after finally saving the world they were able to have a public wedding where everyone was invited. He had already called Fitz’ mom and Simmons’ parents, which ended up in all her siblings being invited as well. Piper had been there for the first wedding but they all decided to welcome her back for one last celebration. Lastly, they also had managed to get into contact with Robbie Reyes and Mike Peterson, along with Joey Gutierrez, Robin and her mom. With the wedding in less than two days they had so much to do in such little time…

Putting down the encrypted phone he got up from the desk in his new office and made his way to the door, as he opened it he was welcomed by FitzSimmons with their hands joined and their 7 month old daughter, Peggy, next to Jemma. The little toddler squeaked as she spotted Mack and motioned her hands for him to pick her up. At already 7 months the toddler could already walk, almost by herself, and was very close to speaking her first words. No one expected less from the child of two geniuses.

“Did you call everyone?” Fitz asked through the large smile that grew on his face as Mack picked up the little girl.

“Yes I did, and Simmons your parents are bringing your siblings”

“Do we have enough room? Don't get me wrong I’d love to see them, but, do we?”

“Yes, I made sure of that before approving”

“What did my mom say?”

“She said that she was excited and couldn't wait”

“Sounds like her, she always did like you” Fitz remarked as he pulled Jemma closer to his side,

“Yea, and my parents and siblings always liked you.”

“Really?! I always thought your brother hated me”

“He did”

“Did?”

“FitzSimmons?”

“Yea, I managed to change his mind after our years at the Academy.”

“FITZSIMMONS!” Mack shouted loud enough to get their attention but not loud enough to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. She had most definitely inherited Fitz’ habit of being a deep sleeper.”

“Sorry man,”

“Yea sorry”

“We have barely any time to set up before the guests arrive and we can’t waste it on conversations that can be discussed later.”

“Ok,” Fitz responded, bringing some life to the convo, “What do you need us to do?

“Well, Simmons, aren't you going dress shopping with Daisy later today?”

“Yes, after dinner,”

“And Fitz, when are you going tux shopping with Deke”

Fitz took his free handed and stressfully rubbed the back of his neck, “We were supposed to go an hour ago, but Deke bailed, said he had to get a wedding gift for his “favorite grandparents” he said in parentheses,” 

“Aww I think that’s sweet” 

“But we’re his only grandparents it doesn’t make sense”

“Alright alright guys, relax, Just Turbo, go with Daisy and Simmons later, I have work to do, if you'll excuse me.” He handed Peggy back to her mom who quickly began to stir at the change of positioning

“Oh and,” Mack stopped mid step and turned around to face the scientists, “Who’s babysitting?”

Both Fitz and Simmons turned to each other, they hadn’t talked about it until now, although they didn't really need to talk,

“May would be nice” they both said at the same time, smiling when they spoke the same words

“Weirdos”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Fitz!” Daisy shouted from across the Jos. A. Bank store “I think I found one!” 

“What’s that!” He shouted from behind the rack of pants 

“I SAID I THINK I FOUND A GOOD ONE!”

“Oh did you?” Simmons asked, emerging from behind the stack of button down shirts,

“Jesus Simmons! Were you there the whole time?”

“Perhaps”

Fitz rounded the corner meeting up with the two ladies and wrapping his arm around his wife, well, his old selves wife. “Can we see it?”

Daisy grabbed a dark blue suit, perfectly sized, and handed it to Simmons who held it up against Fitz

“I think it’s perfect” She said, with a giant smile plastered on her face. When Fitz looked over to Daisy she had on a huge smile as well.

“What’s with the smiles?”

“Oh, um, well it’s just that this is the exact color you wore last time”

“Simmons!” Daisy snapped, giving her a burning glare

“What?! I already explained it to him. It was pretty funny if I do recall” She said, a small laugh escaping as she thought back to the conversation they had on Izel’s ship.

“Wowowo, it’s not funny cause he’ll always be your first husband, I'm only the replacement.”

“Oh Fitz, you're not still jealous are you?”

“A little bit”

“Well, I didn’t have Peggy with the other you, now did I?” Simmons remarked, placing her hand on Fitz’ chest to calm him down,”

“I guess not…”

“Ewww guys! Save it for tonight! Actually wait, scratch that, we don’t need another FitzSimmons baby genius running around.” Fitz stood up a little straighter, already ready to begin the tease fest, “Well, Daisy, I wouldn’t mind another FitzSimmons running around the lab. Would you?” He asked, nodding towards Simmons who was already beginning to melt into his touch,

“No, I wouldn’t, I've already thought of some names.”

“Wait really, me too! What are your ideas?”

“Well I was thinking of Skye for a girl’s name -”

“- And Phillip for a boy's name, yea!”

“Ok guys seriously, we’ve been here for two hours and we still have to find Jemma a dress.”

“Right then, shall I get this one?” Fitz questioned, draping the clothing over his left arm

“Yea, we may as well. Do you want to go pay for it and meet Daisy and I at the dress shop down the street?”

“Yea I will. See you soon!” Jemma planted a quick peck on Fitz’ lips before turning and going with Daisy. He shouldn’t have agreed to wait in line because as soon as he walked to it, he saw how long it was and there was no going back.


End file.
